warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:BacaloV
Hello, welcome to our site. Few points to begin with. Please do not create blank pages. And do not use the/a/an articles in article names. As you apparently haven't red our rules, I recommend you to do so to best ensure your articles are not getting deleted while you are still writing them. Ok? If you need anything, just ask our administrators about it, or try our chatrooms. --Remos talk 17:06, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Thorn Heralds Thorn Heralds Article Hey BacoloV, Haven't forgotten you bud. I'll get right on that artwork you requested. One small thing, would it be alright with you if I did some minor edits on your article to bring it fully up to snuff. Just minor formatting (quotes primarily) and rearranging of the topics, so your article will be more in-line and uniform in appearance like a typical Space Marine Index Astartes article. Just let me known if this would be alright with you. Yours, Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 19:55, July 24, 2017 (UTC) RE: How It's Done Wild Kin Hey mate, I can give it a look over for sure. Did you want me to make edits to the article directly? Or did you want me to make a list of all the things that are not lore-freindly and why? Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 03:01, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Wild Kin - Restless Sinners Project Hi Bacalo, yess I want to create a story about the Wildkin and involvement in the stories with me and Kaedmon's project the Restless Sinners. It may took a while before I wrote the story as I need 4 Space Marine Chapter of my creation to fall and form to be Restless Sinners as Kaedmon's ideas. Please enjoy your vacation first and once you go back, you could email me :D thank you. If you need close contact, you could add me at my LINE ID: michael9392 Please don't categorise blog posts. We also do have Guide:Character_Template already. --Remos talk 15:32, March 28, 2018 (UTC) hey man, so i wanted to ask, i am making the modifications of the Nurglite Primaris just as you suggested, there still more to come and retcon, but how does it look for now? MorkarBaroque (talk) 17:46, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Ding dong! Ye, I kinda realised that perhaps I shouldn't have been too hasty when joining the Witch Hunt RP. It's not the RP itself per se that is causing me trouble, it's mostly personal life issues and the fact that I have little to no knowledge in the Adeptus Sororitas that is preventing me from responding. Sorry. Pudis420 (talk) 14:34, April 14, 2018 (UTC) If you wish to upload files to 40k Fanon, please follow the guidelines given in image policy and image help artigle. --Remos talk 06:23, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Thank you for your message on my article (Storm Templars) about their fleet. I am currently reworking their storyline and one of the many things I am working is in regards to the things you have pointed out. I would like to know the other things that you have noticed wrong with my article so I may rectify the problems. ~~Grand Master Alrik Ville~~ Hey, sorry about joining in on the Sororitas RP and then immediately bailing all those months back. Had a bit of an interpersonal crisis at the time. StrangerThings (talk) 22:12, June 19, 2018 (UTC) Hey BacaloV, not sure if you still care but I've rewritten a lot of my Alliance War, taking your advice while making it. Now there's a lot less psychic powers and more death. Just wondering if you're still interested since you were the only one to give me feed back Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 13:46, July 2, 2018 (UTC) regarding the Artemisia Armored you can edit as needed, I just ask you don't do anything too drastic(a couple battles or famous members, flesh out the other IG units mentioned in the article, add your own IG to the battles in Yaelea- was specific that's what they've spent their brief existence doing- that kind of thing) and please keep in mind they're a new unit- raised in 990.M41(thinking their "present day" is 999.M41) BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:06, July 14, 2018 (UTC) btw, what part of Germany is the good part? I was in Cologne/Berlin a couple weeks ago. both seemed pretty nice to me. BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:06, July 14, 2018 (UTC) Wasn't really looking for an opinion- though I did take your advice(thanks for that, reads a little better now) when I had to rebuild the article from the ground up(somehow lost everything) just informing you that if you want to- go ahead and edit, so long as it serves the Sector. Nothing too drastic please. Battles, famous members, allies in Yaelea(their only campaign- they're a new unit) things like that. BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:41, July 15, 2018 (UTC) go ahead, do whatever you want with it, remove the community project tag if that's what you want to do. Doesn't bother me at all. BrowncoatMando (talk) 13:50, July 18, 2018 (UTC) I changed the Property on Beyonne over to you, I really should have asked... I just sort of figured that since the other planet, and The Sector as a whole were community projects, and I had a few ideas of my own I just went for it. Assumptions can be dangerous somtimes... btw "Infamous" is a descriptive word, not sure it works as part of an IG unit name. I will ask for approval on any other major changes to The Sector in future, my apologies. BrowncoatMando (talk) 14:14, July 18, 2018 (UTC) So is that permission to edit? (little things- I'll ask you on the big stuff)BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:33, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Deathwatch Captain Sure, I think that would be interesting, especially given Ciaran's personality. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 21:15, July 23, 2018 (UTC) I know there are families where most of the children are female, even in multiple generation; I think there was a news about a family here in Finland that got its first male descendant for 100 years (approx). However, that is more of a "bad" luck than genetic mutation and considering there'd be a mutation like that just seems... well, not plausible. If there is one if you can link an article about such in English to me. To be honest, I just don't think that'd be a good concept. In a feudal system, a lineage of female rulers would not last. Then again, women who had not the luck of finding profitable marriage could easily join, or be forced to join, I'm also pretty sure that not all Sororitas members are brought up in Schola Progeniums, the initial founding of Orders Militant just speaks against such claim (in my oppinion at least). I'm flattered that you take interest in my works, even if they are part of a community project, but I don't think this is a good conccept. Uups... --Remos talk 04:56, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Eressa Forge Ship Hello, yes, I still plan on writing the Explorator Fleet, I've just had a lot on my hands the past two weeks so I apologize for not having added anything to the page yet (though I do have some stuff laid out). I actually intended to sit down for some time tonight to add what I have to the Sector's page. However, I suggest not an Ark Mechanicus but a Goliath Class Factory Ship taking the place of a Forge World. An Ark Mechanicus is going to be the flagship for my Explorator Fleet and it's more of a battleship than a factory ship whereas the Goliath is entirely focussed on the production of goods. I could write about the Forge Ship and have it tied to the Explorator Fleet that the various Imperial Factions are vying for influence over. It would be anchored atop the Sector's capital and act as the rendevous for the Explorator Fleet and an orbital forge for the planet down below along with providing some weapons and goods for the rest of the Sector. Doomhammer015 (talk) 18:47, August 5, 2018 (UTC) Chaos Hunt RP How do I highlight a article or discussion? I've looked all over and can't find anything like that. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 19:18, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Images Policies Hi BacaloV, About images policies, can I use images created with this online painter ? LeBosch42 (talk) 10:08, March 4, 2019 (UTC) Ongoing RP Hey Bacalov, the Chaos Hunt RP is still ongoing if you want to keep posting. Glacis Highros, Captain of the 2nd company (talk) 05:43, July 5, 2019 (UTC)